Hot, Bothered and Sneaky
by MetalMusicMania
Summary: This is my very first Fanfic! so be gentle lol. House is sick, and Cameron wants to know what is wrong with him. Set during the episode "Half Wit" with the infamous kiss scene. This is what I think should have happened after the kiss. Cameron all the way! Reviews, comments and support is most welcome :)


The realization hit her harder than she thought it would. House was sick. Cameron's compassionate ways immediately took effect and she found herself looking for ways to help House, find a way to fix him. It was no secret that she had a major thing for him. Everyone at Princeton Plainsboro knew it and she found herself being pummeled by questions about it all the time. Chase, Foreman and even the quiet Dr. Wilson berated her over her attraction to House. Hell, even Cuddy brought up the topic to her a few times. All they could see was an egotistical, arrogant, cranky, miserable doctor that they were forced to deal with every day. But Cameron saw past all of that. Sure all of those things were correct about House, but she also saw his pain, sadness, personal loathing and loneliness. All of his qualities were a perfect contrast for him, and despite Cameron's numerous denials she knew deep inside that she loved him. So the idea of House being sick upset her beyond anything. It was like losing her husband all over again. Not even the newest patient could keep her mind away from what was ailing House. Cameron intended to get to the bottom of what was wrong with House.

His attempts at telling them to stop worrying about him and focus on the new patient were futile and he was beginning to get irritated by his team's new found nosiness. While Chase and Foreman were busy running tests on the half wit, Cameron made her way to his office with a plan in her head. As she pushed his door open she walked confidently to his desk, never ceasing eye contact with him. She placed an envelope on his desk and stood there patiently. House stared at her intently for a few more seconds before dropping his feet from his desk and picking up the envelope. He opened it and looked at the contents. "What is this?" He asked, almost interested. "My resignation letter" she simply stated. "Giving up already?" He asked with an arch to his brow as he cocked his head to one side. "If you're not here there's no point in staying" she softly replied as she dropped her head and took a few steps forward. He stood slowly and met her gaze, squinting in suspicion. "I'm not dead yet" was all he said. Unable to find a suitable response Cameron reflexively raised her hands and placed them on House's face, feeling every curve and line. She touched his lips and sighed quietly as she realized how soft and inviting they were. House pulled back a little and asked, "What are you doing?" Without a reply she stood on her tip toes and pulled his face to hers, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He resisted at first, but feeling her lips move against his made it seem right so he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to hers.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled on it slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him so she could feel how excited she was making him. She pulled harder on his hair and moaned when she felt his tongue snake around hers in a sensual dance. Their bodies swayed slightly as their kiss deepened. Cameron found herself removing House's jacket as she pushed him closer to his desk. When he sat on the desk Cameron realized her lab coat was on the floor and her blouse was unbuttoned revealing her black and red lacy bra. House paused for a moment to take in the sight of her. Her skin was flawless and soft, her breasts a perfect size that he couldn't help but touch. Cameron sighed loudly and House smirked his approval. He had denied himself this pleasure for far too long and now he was going to do what he should have done since the first day she walked into his office. He removed her bra and palmed both of her breasts as he kissed her roughly . He moved his mouth to her jaw and kissed slowly, moving down her throat and nipping gently at her collarbone. Cameron moaned lightly and pulled House's shirt over his head so she could touch his chest.

House kissed the hollow of her throat and moved down to her left breast, which he teased with his index finger and thumb before taking his tongue and making a perfect circle with it around her nipple. She arched her back at the sensation and started to pant while her fingers tightened in his hair. As his mouth worked on her left nipple his free hand assaulted her right. She was getting light headed from the sensations but she loved what he was doing to her. When he finally released her nipple from his mouth he pushed her down on to his desk and began moving down her stomach, she gave a whimper of protest until she felt his hot breath on her inner thighs. He pushed her skirt up and pulled her red and black lacy panties off and gave them a fling. He placed a kiss on both of her thighs before settling his mouth at her extremely wet folds. He let his tongue slide excruciatingly slowly up her sex, tasting just how sweet she was and he hummed in approval.

Cameron arched her back and grabbed at House's head wanting him to move faster, and he complied capturing her aching nub between his lips and sucking lightly. She cried out from the pleasure and tightened her thighs against House's head holding him in place as he swirled his tongue around her clit mercilessly. House could feel his erection becoming painful as it strained against his jeans, begging for release. He first took one finger and slid it inside of Cameron and soon a second long, slender finger followed as his tongue continued to torture her. He moved his fingers in and out at a slow pace, occasionally pushing his fingers up towards her bellybutton. He could feel her beginning to tighten around his fingers and he started to work faster with his tongue as Cameron moaned and writhed uncontrollably. With a few more flicks of his tongue Cameron fell over the edge and cried out, arching her back and then immediately collapsing on the desk as she desperately tried to catch her breath and regain her equilibrium. When she could open her eyes she watched as House unzipped his pants and pulled them past his hips. Her mouth went dry as she stared at his massive erection.

He was a solid nine inches, but the width alone excited Cameron. She didn't even think she would be able to wrap her hand all the way around him, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how good it would feel to have him inside of her. She scooted to the edge of his desk and pulled him to her, kissing his lips and tasting her own arousal on him. She ran her hands down his chest and down his hips until she reached his cock. She grasped it lightly and began to stroke it slowly. House grabbed her hips tightly and hissed in pleasure as her hands felt like liquid fire against him. House pushed her legs farther apart and kissed her as he pushed himself inside of her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Cameron gasped in pleasure and threw her head back as she wrapped her legs tightly around his back. He filled her completely and stopped abruptly, not wanting to climax too early because she felt so hot and tight around him and he didn't want it to ever end. He cursed himself over and over for ever denying himself the pleasure of feeling this with her. He was snapped out of his stupor when Cameron grabbed his back and whispered his name. He grabbed her hips and began to move slowly, savoring every inch of her wetness. With every movement House hit her g-spot and Cameron began moaning and threw her head back in pleasure. Beads of sweat poured from their bodies as House moved at a perfect pace that caused them both to moan from the pleasure. House felt Cameron begin to tighten again and he started moving faster, wanting them to climax at the same time.

Cameron dug her nails down House's back as he thrust into her harder and faster. She closed her eyes and cried out his name when her orgasm hit her full force. House followed right behind her, calling out her name and collapsing on top of her resting his head in the crook of her neck as they both tried to catch their breath. Cameron ran her hands through his hair and sighed loudly, not wanting this moment to end any time soon, but realizing that it would be hard to explain their current situation to someone who came in to House's office. She pulled on his hair lightly and sat up, kissing him on the forehead and letting him go so she could gather her clothes quickly and exit the room before it could get awkward between them. House stood up and pulled his pants back on and put his shirt on, then quietly sat back in his chair just like he was doing the moment she walked in and changed everything between them.

Cameron grabbed her lab coat, blouse and bra off of the floor and quickly put them on. Checking her hair one last time to make sure it wasn't too disheveled she made her way to the door to leave. "You aren't going to leave me Cameron, are you?" He asked seriously. "What do you think, House?" She asked with a small smile on her lips before she walked out of his office clutching a needle with a small amount of blood in it in her lab coat. House sat back in his chair and furrowed his brow. He took a look around his office and his eyes stopped abruptly on the pair of red and black lacy panties laying in the corner by his desk and he smiled widely.


End file.
